the_messengerfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunken Shrine
|border_with = Howling Grotto Tower of Time HQ |enemies = Bagoat Bat Bouncing Dogo Green Kappa Manhattan Banshee Mermofwizquard Ountarde Ranged Kappa Siroi Wall Shmu |soundtrack = Beneath the Tides (Sunken Shrine) Beneath the Surface (Sunken Shrine) }} Sunken Shrine is an area in The Messenger. It is a shrine that was built eons ago to worship Guardian Gods, but it eventually sank into the ocean. The west side of Sunken Shrine is accessed from Howling Grotto's underwater maze. Appearance Sunken Shrine is a blue-gray ruins with rubble and coral scattered about. The sun and moon symbols are etched into a few walls, and an orange sun symbol and a blue moon symbol rest at the top of various pillars throughout the Sunken Shrine. The shrine itself is underwater, so water pours into the shrine and floods many rooms. Clear windows with elegant frames reveal the ocean background, and unique to 16-bit are fish swimming in the ocean background. Items 8-Bit * Ninja explores the upper half of Sunken Shrine until he reaches the Lightfoot Tabi. * Ninja explores the lower-left section of Sunken Shrine until he reaches the Sun Crest. * Ninja explores the lower-right section of Sunken Shrine until he reaches the Moon Crest. 16-Bit * Ninja places the Sun Crest and Moon Crest on the large door in the main hub of Sunken Shrine, which leads to the Guardian Gods cutscene, where Ninja receives the Key of Love. Power Seals :For the main article, see Power Seals. Power Seal #1 In the upper-right section of the Sunken Shrine is an empty room with a shop checkpoint. Below this shop checkpoint room is a room with four rotating sawblades moving clockwise, and a Siroi. Head underwater to the lower-right corner of the room and swim right into the next room, which contains a circular time rift and two horizontally-moving vertical spike platforms. Use the time rift to change from 8-bit into 16-bit, which reveals a northern pathway into the Power Seal room. Enter the Power Seal room, and avoid moving spike platforms and a Siroi while maneuvering towards the Power Seal. Power Seal #2 In the lower-right section of the Sunken Shrine is a checkpoint just above an underwater spike-lined crusher block. Wait for the crusher block to retract, head underwater to the lower-right corner of the room, then swim right into the Power Seal room. Use the Lightfoot Tabi and Cloudstep the lanterns while avoiding spikes, sawblades, and the death gaps to reach the Power Seal. Power Seal #3 In the lower-left section of Sunken Shrine is a shop checkpoint at the very bottom of a tall room, preceded by three Bouncing Dogos. Head to the lower-left corner of the room, then crouch by holding down. The left-flowing river of water will carry Ninja left into the Power Seal room. Use the Lightfoot Tabi and Cloudstep the lanterns while avoiding various enemies to reach the Power Seal at the top of the room. The Shopkeeper's Dialogue Current area Trivia * During the Guardian Gods cutscene where Ninja receives the Key of Love, a tiny mill with a rotating crank is seen in the background ocean, emitting salt particles. This is a reference to The Shopkeeper's story in Cloud Ruins. * It was once possible to access the 8-bit version of the Sunken Shrine main hub area, but the Version 1.0.2 update patched this to prevent a crash that occurred when backtracking out of Sunken Shrine and into Howling Grotto. Gallery General ExitIcon_SunkenShrine.png|Sunken Shrine's tiny map icon. 8-Bit Rooms Sunken Shrine 8-Bit Overworld Map.png|Full overworld map of 8-bit Sunken Shrine. Sunken Shrine 8-Bit Room 1.png Sunken Shrine 8-Bit Room 2.png Sunken Shrine 8-Bit Room 3.png Sunken Shrine 8-Bit Room 4.png Sunken Shrine 8-Bit Room 5.png Sunken Shrine 8-Bit Room 6.png Sunken Shrine 8-Bit Room 7.png Sunken Shrine 8-Bit Room 8.png Sunken Shrine 8-Bit Room 9.png Sunken Shrine 8-Bit Room 10.png Sunken Shrine 8-Bit Room 11.png Sunken Shrine 8-Bit Room 12.png Sunken Shrine 8-Bit Room 13.png Sunken Shrine 8-Bit Room 14.png Sunken Shrine 8-Bit Room 15.png Sunken Shrine 8-Bit Room 16.png Sunken Shrine 8-Bit Room 17.png Sunken Shrine 8-Bit Room 18.png Sunken Shrine 8-Bit Room 19.png Sunken Shrine 8-Bit Room 20.png Sunken Shrine 8-Bit Room 21.png Sunken Shrine 8-Bit Room 22.png Sunken Shrine 8-Bit Room 23.png Sunken Shrine 8-Bit Room 24.png Sunken Shrine 8-Bit Room 25.png Sunken Shrine 8-Bit Room 26.png Sunken Shrine 8-Bit Room 27.png Sunken Shrine 8-Bit Room 28.png Sunken Shrine 8-Bit Room 29.png Sunken Shrine 8-Bit Room 30.png Sunken Shrine 8-Bit Room 31.png Sunken Shrine 8-Bit Room 32.png Sunken Shrine 8-Bit Room 33.png Sunken Shrine 8-Bit Room 34.png Sunken Shrine 8-Bit Room 35.png Sunken Shrine 8-Bit Room 36.png Sunken Shrine 8-Bit Room 37.png Sunken Shrine 8-Bit Room 38.png 16-Bit Rooms Sunken Shrine 16-Bit Overworld Map.png|Full overworld map of 16-bit Sunken Shrine. Sunken Shrine 16-Bit Room 1.png Sunken Shrine 16-Bit Room 2.png Sunken Shrine 16-Bit Room 3.png Sunken Shrine 16-Bit Room 4.png Sunken Shrine 16-Bit Room 5.png Sunken Shrine 16-Bit Room 6.png Sunken Shrine 16-Bit Room 7.png Sunken Shrine 16-Bit Room 8.png Sunken Shrine 16-Bit Room 9.png Sunken Shrine 16-Bit Room 10.png Sunken Shrine 16-Bit Room 11.png Sunken Shrine 16-Bit Room 12.png Sunken Shrine 16-Bit Room 13.png Sunken Shrine 16-Bit Room 14.png Sunken Shrine 16-Bit Room 15.png Sunken Shrine 16-Bit Room 16.png Sunken Shrine 16-Bit Room 17.png Sunken Shrine 16-Bit Room 18.png Sunken Shrine 16-Bit Room 19.png Sunken Shrine 16-Bit Room 20.png Sunken Shrine 16-Bit Room 21.png Sunken Shrine 16-Bit Room 22.png Sunken Shrine 16-Bit Room 23.png Sunken Shrine 16-Bit Room 24.png Sunken Shrine 16-Bit Room 25.png Sunken Shrine 16-Bit Room 26.png Sunken Shrine 16-Bit Room 27.png Sunken Shrine 16-Bit Room 28.png Sunken Shrine 16-Bit Room 29.png Sunken Shrine 16-Bit Room 30.png Sunken Shrine 16-Bit Room 31.png Sunken Shrine 16-Bit Room 32.png Sunken Shrine 16-Bit Room 33.png Sunken Shrine 16-Bit Room 34.png Interactive Locations Map ru:Затонувшее святилище Category:Locations